She Will Be Loved
by mikuridaigo
Summary: After being cheated on, Risako thought she would never be loved. Then she met a certain red-hair editor. YURI! RisakoxAikawa MisakixAkihiko along with Terrorist, Mistake and Egoist No longer a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

She Will Be Loved:

Summary: After being cheated on, Risako thought she would never be loved. Then she met a certain red-hair editor. WARNING! YURI!

Note: This has been an idea forever! I mean, there are so much yaoi and only a little hetro in Junjo Romantica; so a little Yuri is okay right?  
(Spoiler for this story) It was originally suppose to be mature, but it's too long and I decided not to. If you want the mature part of the story just tell me and I'll send it to you!

**I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

* * *

Her long brown hair covered her eyes as she walked alone at night, in the rain. Usually she hated the rain, but because of the tears running down her eyes, it was a good cover. The young lady didn't care that she didn't have an umbrella, or the fact that her nice clothes were drenched, but the image of her lover cheating on her wouldn't stop playing like a movie. She felt this pain as she divorced Miyagi Yoh, and only to be scolded by her father. It was because of this, she knew only one thing:

Takatsuki Risako will never be loved.

"Look out!"

Not looking up caused Risako to walk into the busy streets, almost getting hit by a bus if it wasn't for someone to pull her back. Both fell to the floor, as Risako snapped back to reality, realizing what had just happened. She looked back to the person who saved her, who was scolding her furiously.

"How did you not see that?! You could have been killed!" the woman yelled. It took a while for Risako to answer, but when her mouth opened the tears once again fell. The other woman took her into her arms and stoked her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"N-no… it's n-not that…" she finally managed to say. "I-it's because-" the sentence wasn't finished as she continued to sob on the woman's coat.

The red-hair woman lifted her chin, so that Risako was looking into her perfect brown eyes. "You're soaking wet. Here…" she released Risako for a second to remove her coat and place it over Risako.

"B-but you'll get wet too…"

She smiled strongly as if it was nothing. "Don't worry about me! Why don't we go to my place, it's not too far from here and you need to get dried or you'll get sick!"

Risako could only nod as she followed the kind stranger to her apartment.

---

Risako learned, on the way to the apartment, that the woman's name was Eri Aikawa, who was an editor of a publishing company, which published Usami Akihiko's novels. She thought that Aikawa would have a mansion because of it, but she preferred small places, where it's easily manageable and the bills wouldn't be so high. The brunette sat on the couch with a towel over her head as Aikawa was in her closet to find any spare clothing.

Risako looked around the room. She expected nice decorations with flowers and paintings, like a usual female's home, but it was a plain white room, with a coffee table and all, and with stacks of papers in the corner.

Aikawa came back in holding a pair of pajamas. "Sorry, this is all I could find. And since it's late, you should stay here for the night. I'll get your clothes dried off by tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

Risako could only nod as she took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. After closing the door, she leaned against trying to rethink what had just happened. _Just as I find out my lover was cheating on me, she saves me. Does this mean anything?_

"Risako, I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?" Aikawa called from the other side.

"Um, sure, thank you!" _Does she always take in strangers? Maybe it means something more…_

After getting changed, Risako came to the living room out in baby pink pajamas, still holding her wet clothing. Aikawa came in carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. She sets it on the coffee table and takes the wet clothes. "I'll just dry this off. Help yourself with the tea." The editor disappeared into another room while Risako sits on the couch and pours in the tea.

Moments later she returned back to sit on the couch next to Risako and poured in tea for herself. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, so the dean's daughter decided to start something off, maybe to rid of the memory too. "So, how is it like working for Usami Akihiko?"

Aikawa placed the teacup down and smiled warmly. "It's great, his stories are very interesting, and I know a lot about his family and him. Well, we did meet in high school (1)"

"Is he easy to work with?"

"Hell no! This guy never meets his deadlines and slacks off. Sensei refuses to go to meetings or listens to anything I say. But, there are times he can be gentle, but those are rare occasions and he's probably unconscious when that happens."

Risako couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh. She has read some of Akihiko's book and loved them. But hearing how this person really is makes her wonder how he could write such great novels. "Unconscious? How did that happen?"

Aikawa lay back on the couch. "It was a few years ago. Back then he didn't give a care about his health and fainted at his own home a few times. We were calling to demand the next manuscript, and when he refused to answer our calls, we had to get into his home just to take him to the hospital. It happened about ten more times, but now he's okay."

Risako's smile faded a bit when she asked her next question. "How did you get in his house?"

"I have a spare key that he gave me. It's a lot easier that way."

A key? Do editors usually have a key to another person's home? Or could it mean something else? "…Are you two lovers?" she suddenly asked. Her heart clenched as she asked this question, but why should she? It's not like she _like_ Aikawa right? In fact, she barely knew her.

However, Aikawa started to laugh again. "Lovers? No, nothing CLOSE to that. He has his own lover, and I'm single. Nothing going there for me! What about you?"

Risako turned away as she answered. "I-I had a lover… b-but… h-he…" once again she started to sob. But before turning back to Aikawa, she wiped her eyes. "Sorry, it's nothing. I-I shouldn't be putting this on you-

But as she continued to cry, Aikawa held her in her arms like she did on the streets. Her warm body pressed against Risako's was kind and gentle, like an angel. Her body compared to Miyagi's or her other lover wasn't anything like this; it was as if it was real… love?

"No, I'm sorry I asked. That's why you were crying on the streets huh?" She could feel Risako nod against her breasts. "There, there, it's okay now. You don't have to worry about him now."

"B-but… all my stuff. It's in my apartment… how can I just go back there, when- when I walked into them having sex?!" She continued to cry on Aikawa, letting it all out. The editor didn't say anything as she stroked her silky brown hair, trying to calm her down.

Later that night Aikawa allowed Risako to sleep in her bed while she slept on the couch. In reality, Aikawa had to finish some work, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Risako alone.

"Are you sure I can take your bed?" Risako asked already lying in the bed, the covers on top of her.

"It's all fine! I'll just be in the living room if you need me." She was about to leave when she took another look at Risako. Even though she was saying to leave, her eyes were asking to stay, even for a few more minutes. Aikawa has been a few relationships in the past, and even though some were hard, this one had to be the toughest. The poor girl walked into her lover having sex with another woman!

So instead of leaving, she pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "I'll stay until you sleep."

"You don't have to you know…"

"No, I want to." Risako nodded before closing her eyes, trying to forget everything that has happened.

Aikawa watched as she drifted off, trying to reorganize what just happened. She let a stranger into her home for rest and comfort, why? She could understand saving her in the streets and letting her dry off, but sleeping in her bed? How did she know this woman wasn't dangerous? A thief maybe.

But looking at the sleeping angelic face, trying to sleep in peace, and her tears just moments ago, what do they mean? In fact, she was very pretty, what kind of horrible man would cheat on a girl like her? Maybe if she was in a relationship with a different person… or same gender-

Soon enough, Aikawa started to blush. _What am I thinking? I-I'm not expecting for her to fall with a woman! N-no! I'm just crazy like that!_ _I just met her!_

Risako mumbled something out before tossing in Aikawa's direction, accidentally grabbing her shirt. _Is this what they call love at first sight? No, it can't be…_ The editor continued to blush, but not move. _She is really pretty though…_

---

The next morning Risako slowly woke up, groaning from a major headache. She didn't get drunk right? Then why was her head spinning? After clearing her head, she almost panicked, knowing that she wasn't at her house. _D-did some guy drag me here?!_

However, before she could run out of the room, she noticed another person at the edge of the bed. It was Aikawa. She was still sitting on the chair, but the upper half of her body was resting on the bed. _Oh yeah… she let me stay here for the night._

"Hey, um, Aikawa, wake up." She said gently shaking Aikawa.

Slowly her eyes opened up to a beautiful woman, her hair over her shoulders and her eyes looking straight at her. Was it another dream? "Risako?"

"Yeah… it's me. Did you stay here the whole night?"

Aikawa rubbed her eyes and stretched. "I guess I did… crap I forgot to shower. Um, do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Ah! No that's okay; I should probably go home and-

_That's right, what home? He took my apartment with that bitch of his._

Aikawa fixed her hair in the mirror. "No, stay for a while, its fine." When she was satisfied, even though she still felt dirty, Aikawa left the room to the kitchen. Minutes later she called Risako "I think your clothes are dried, I set them on the couch."

Risako made her way to the living room, quickly glancing at Aikawa who was preparing breakfast for two. She then looked back at a huge stack of papers on the side. _Wow, she works a lot, and even with all this she still takes me in._

Just then the phone started to ring. While cracking the eggs, Aikawa answered. "Hello? Isaka? Why do you have to call me this early? Stupid director!" A pause. "Haha! That's true…"

_Who's Isaka? She didn't mention him last night._ Wondered Risako. _And she talks to him so casually… _

"Check sensei's work today? Got it, tell him I'll be by his house around lunch. Okay, bye." After hanging up she continued breakfast. Risako scrambled back into the room, shutting the door. She was still questioning about this 'Isaka' man on who he was. _He's no one, just a guy from work right? But, the way she was speaking, it was as if they knew each other for a long time. And she knows a lot of people from her office; of course she would talk casually to a man. _After thinking to herself, Risako started to blush. She shook her head furiously. _NO, NO, NO! What the hell am I thinking? I'm not jealous!_

She quickly changed out back into her original clothing before brushing her hair with Aikawa's hairbrush and walked out the room, trying to look as casual as possible.

Risako walks into the room to find a perfect omelet with ketchup on the side, along with tea. But why was it only for one? She looked up at Risako who just raised her hand, smiling. "I need to shower before going to work. Go ahead and eat!" She reassured before heading to the bathroom.

Risako cut a piece of the egg with her chopsticks and ate slowly. She sighed and took another bite, and another. This was the best meal she's ever had in a long time.

---

Aikawa was in the bathroom, already full dressed, drying her hair with the blow dryer when she heard a knock on the door. "Risako?" she turned off the dryer and opened the door.

"Um," Risako paused staring at the ground. "Thanks for the meal, and don't worry, I washed the plate. I should be on my way now…"

"Risako, do you need a place to stay?" Aikawa asked without thinking.

The other woman looked at her confused. "What? No, don't worry about it!" she tried to sound assured. "I have to go to work anyway, and I could just ask my father to stay at home and let things settle through." _If they ever settle…_

"Hold on a second." Aikawa leaves the bathroom, her hair still wet, and searched through some drawers in the living room. "Here it is. In case you do need a place to stay," she handed Risako a key. "Come by anytime."

The brunette stared at the golden key and looked back at Aikawa who was going back to finish her hair. "T-thank you…"

"No problem! You should get going if you don't want to be late now!" The sound of the blow dryer started once again.

Before Risako made her way to the front door, she asked a question: "Aikawa, why are you helping me, you barely know me."

The blow dryer was turned off, but the editor didn't turn around. "I don't really know, but it feels right helping you out."

"Destiny maybe?" Risako accidentally blurted out.

Aikawa prayed that Risako couldn't see through the reflection of the mirror, since she was smiling. "Yeah… destiny…"

Risako thanked her one last time before leaving the room. Closing the door, she slumped against it, holding the key tight in her grip. _Destiny… what exactly is my destiny?_

---

An hour later, while Risako was at work, Aikawa was at the Akihiko's home, looking over the latest manuscript. However, she wasn't exactly reading it, but was in her own little dream world.

Last night she watched Risako sleep, still gripping onto her shirt. Minutes later, Aikawa fell asleep too, with an interesting dream. And it was because of this dream is why she couldn't fully look Risako in the eye.

'_Aikawa-chan…' Risako mumbled, gripping tighter to Aikawa's hand._

"Aikawa-san? Are you still there?" Misaki asked, holding a tray of tea.

'_Will you stay with me forever?' The angel asked with wanting eyes._

"Leave her being Misaki, at this rate I could actually leave." After Misaki placed the tray down, Akihiko held his lover from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

_She inched closer on the bed, as if trying to straddle on top of her, trying to seduce her._

"But, she's been like this for ten minutes. Is she sleeping?"

'_Of course, Risako.'_

"Well, if she isn't going to work, I'm going to take a nap. Want to 'nap' with me Misaki?" Akihiko asked, breathing down Misaki's neck.

"B-but Aikawa-san is still here!"

"She's practically asleep, she'll be fine."

Aikawa fell onto the bed with Risako officially on top of her. With excited hands, the brunette started to remove the buttons on Aikawa's blouse.

Misaki looked up at Akihiko, embarrassed but wanting. "I'll get her out, and then I'll meet you in the bedroom." Akihiko gave Misaki a quick kiss, making his way up the stairs.

'I love you…' Aikawa whispered before pressing her lips to the other woman's-

"Aikawa-san!" Misaki finally yelled. Aikawa snapped out of her dream, staring confusingly at Misaki.

"Misaki-kun… what was I doing again?"

Misaki touched her forehead. "Are you having a fever? You were in a daze for ten minutes or so."

Aikawa stood up and smiled. "Oh sorry, I must not have been feeling well. I'll just take the manuscript. Thanks for the tea." Aikawa grabbed her bag and left the house. Misaki stared at the door before looking up the stairs to Akihiko's room. The boy just sighed and made his way upstairs. What else was there to do? Chores? Yeah right! It was Akihiko waiting…

Finally outside the building, Aikawa slowly walked back into the office. What was going on with her, she just helped out a woman and now she couldn't think or work! Realizing that she now has a headache, Aikawa turned around and walked home.

---

Later that evening:

Risako had just gotten off work and on her way to her apartment. She kept in her mind the offer that Aikawa had made to her, but decided not to use it. She didn't want to be a bother to such a kind woman. Risako was just going to her apartment to pack most of her belongings before going back to her original home.

However, entering her apartment was at a horrible time, as she wasn't the only one inside. Risako could hear some talking coming from their bedroom. Quietly, she tiptoed near the room, where she heard some moaning. One from her lover and one from… a woman?

She peeked inside, horrified at the scene. Her lover was on the bed on top of another woman, nuzzling in her neck. The stranger had her legs wrapped around him, moaning his name out several times as she tried to unbutton his shirt. The woman opens her eyes and stares directly at the door, directly at Risako. At first she was surprised that she was home, but the lady gave an evil smirk to Risako. Her eyes, and that smile, telling Risako to get out, because he's mine.

Risako didn't need to look for another second to get the message, because she dashed out of the apartment, once again, in tears.

---

Aikawa's Apartment:

"Risako? What are you doing out here so late? And, where was your umbrella?!" As Risako left her apartment, it started to rain once again. Of course she was grateful for the rain, for it hid her tears like it did yesterday. "Come in! You don't want to catch a cold do you?"

Aikawa pulled the drenched woman in, quickly running to find a towel. She came back and helps dry Risako off. "You shouldn't be out there so late, who knows what may have happened to you!"

Risako didn't look at Aikawa as she answered. "Who cares what happens to me?"

"Risako, don't say that. Someone does care if something bad happens to you."

"Who?! Who the hell would care!" she yelled, finally showing her torn side. "My husband never loved me and my new lover is still cheating on me! But I deserve it! I cheated on my husband in the first place and my father sees me as a disgrace because of it! Who the hell would care if I get kidnapped, or raped or murdered?!" More tears fell from her eyes, letting out her feelings.

This is the side she never wanted to show Aikawa, but why should she care, Risako was nothing more than a heart broken woman.

However, Aikawa took Risako into her arms, cradling her. "I care if something happens to you."

Risako gripped onto Aikawa's sleeve, sobbing. "B-but why do you care?! You barely know me!"

The editor lifted Risako's chin so that she would be looking at her as she sobbed. To stop the crying, Aikawa gently pressed her red lips to the other one's, hoping to calm her down.

Risako could barely breathe, one because of her crying, which had stopped, and two from the kiss. She was shocked that another woman was kissing her, but she stopped caring. Gripping harder, she pulled Aikawa to deepen the kiss, asking more for the comfort.

Once the two realized they needed to breathe, they released the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Aikawa smiled. "You stopped crying."

A bit embarrassed, Risako hid her face on Aikawa's chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was beating fast, as was hers. Why was that? It was just a simple kiss.

Aikawa stroked her hair, whispering to her softly. "I think I may like you…" Before Risako could ask, the red-hair woman kissed her once again, this time pushing her down on the couch so that she was on top.

The room was suddenly heated up as their tongues dueled for dominance between the women. Now Aikawa wasn't the one to always fight for control, but she really wanted this, and so did Risako. Aikawa felt her hand going up Risako's shirt, when she stopped her self. Risako looked up at her confused and disappointed. "What?"

"I-I just… just don't want to do anything stupid…" The editor said, looking away. Aikawa never did it with a man or a woman. Sure, she's read a few Yuri stories, but can she really have intercourse with a woman?

But Risako pulled Aikawa back down for another kiss. "I trust you…" With that said, Aikawa pulled Risako to her bedroom, to comfort each other the rest of the night.

---

Risako woke up very tired. It took a few seconds to realize that she was back at Aikawa's apartment, in her bed… naked.

She quickly covered herself with the sheets, trying to remember what happened. _Okay, so I stop by at her house… she kisses me, and we end up sleeping together? H-how is that possible?! Two women, having sex? But it did feel good…_

There was a knock at the door. "Risako, are you awake?" Aikawa asked, coming inside wearing a small robe.

Risako blushed at the sight of Aikawa, and remembering what they did last night. "Um, yeah…"

Aikawa gave a sad smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, staring into Risako's eyes. "You regret it don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Having sex with me. I'm sorry, I should have known-

"Stupid girl, who said I regret it?" Risako asked, crossing her arms.

Aikawa looked up, astonished. "So you don't regret it?"

Risako looked away, embarrassed as she answered. "No… I-I kind of… liked it…"

Now smiling happily Aikawa hugged the naked girl, kissing her cheek. "Thank you! I liked it too! No, I loved it, thank you for last night."

The brunette flushed as she hug her seme. "You're welcome…"

---

One week later:

After their intercourse, Aikawa allowed Risako to move into her home, but not before telling Risako's ex-lover off. Aikawa wasn't afraid to storm in on the man and slap his face, scolding him off in front of the other woman. Yes, they were still there the next morning. It was a good thing Aikawa was aggressive with him, or else Risako may have never gotten her stuff back.

In the afternoon, Risako waited by the park for Aikawa to return from work. She watched the children play, the grass dancing along with the wind and a few couples walk by. She noticed a specific couple walk by. A chocolate brown hair man held a taller, dark blue hair man's hand as they walked the opposite direction of M university. _Isn't that Yoh's assistant? They look so happy._ She thought. Risako checks her watch: fifteen minutes pass five. Where was Aikawa?

Running from another direction was a high-heeled red hair woman, waving her hands. "Sorry I'm late! They held me up in the office!" She called.

Risako pouted and crossed her arms. "This is the third time! Are you always going to be late?"

Aikawa could only laugh. "Probably! Now, let's go, I want to make you dinner!" Risako couldn't help but think Aikawa's expression was cute. They both took each other's hands and laced them together, walking together, smiling and laughing to their apartment.

OMAKE:

"I think Aikawa has a lover."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's been a week since my deadline, and she hasn't yelled at me."

* * *

Author's Note: Damn this was long! But I'm happy I finished! And I guess you can say that their relationship is kind of like Junjou Terrorist, when Risako asked about the destiny thing. In fact, I call this the Yuri Version of Terrorist! :D So sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors. I'm going to Hawaii for a vacation and I wanted to update this before I leave tomorrow. So please review and tell me what you think! And if you want the mature part of the story just tell me and I'll send it as soon as I get back!

Well, we did meet in high school (1)- I'm not really sure where and when Akihiko and Aikawa met, but I think Misaki said something about that she might have known Takahiro? Anyway I'm just making stuff up if it's not true.


	2. Chapter 2

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! This was originally a one-shot, but most of you added it as an alert and thanks to the FOUR that reviewed, I had an idea! And to lilacbird, yes, it was rushed, because I thought it was just going to be a one-shot. I'll see if I can fix up that chapter. Please review this one!

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!**

* * *

Risako awoke to Dawn's bright rays peeking through the window and hitting her eyes. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, stretched and combed her hair. Afterwards, Risako made her way to the bathroom, and then changed into her work clothes. Opening the door, she was greeted by a well-made traditional Japanese breakfast made by her girlfriend Aikawa. "Morning!" the editor greeted, giving a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off her apron and sitting down. The two both said the blessings before eating.

It's been about three weeks since they have been going out, mostly unknown to everyone around them. Risako hasn't told her father about the break-up with her ex-lover, and Aikawa just kept it secret from the office and Akihiko. They two were just fine with it and were very happy together. But true love? Maybe not yet and that's why they weren't saying anything, but they were happy that they were together.

When both women were done eating, Aikawa picked up the plates and began to wash. "Are you working late tonight Ai-chan?" Risako asked. Ai-chan was Aikawa's nickname that was given the first week, and the red-head thought it was just too cute! Of course, she tried to give Risako a nickname, but the brunette said that if she got one, she would kill her.

"No, I'm getting off early, why?"

"So am I. Can we go to that new café down the street tonight?"

Aikawa smiled. "Of course!" Risako walked up to the taller woman and helped with the dishes when the phone rang. Aikawa placed a dish down, wiped her hands and answered. "Hello? Oh, morning Isaka."

Risako huffed. _Isaka again? Why is that always calling? Doesn't he have someone else to bother?_ Now Risako wasn't usually the jealous type, take that back. She's the jealous type, and never liked it that Isaka always called. It's the fifth time since they started going out, and it's annoying her, and Aikawa.

"What manuscript? Sensei finished one? WHAT?! Okay bye!" Aikawa slammed the phone back on the receiver and scrambled around the apartment, trying to find her bag, cell phone, wallet and her daily materials.

"Something wrong?" Risako asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I totally forgot to pick up the next manuscript from Sensei! I'm sorry!" she gave a kiss on the lips to her girlfriend before leaving her with the dishes. "See you tonight!"

Risako stared blankly at the shut door, and then just shrugged and continued with the dishes. She noticed lately that Aikawa has been rushing out of the house whenever Isaka gives her those phone calls. And when they first gone out, Aikawa was never forgetful and always did her work. When she was done with the dishes, she dried her hands and continued preparing for her day.

_Maybe she's on her monthly period? That's why she's forgetful? Nah, that would be one long period then, and it affects her mood anyway. _Once again, the phone rang and Risako answered. "Hello?"

"Oh, is this Eri Aikawa's residence?" the other voice asked. It was Isaka again.

"Yes it is, this is her roommate Risako. Is there something you need?"

"Actually can you leave a message for her, this is her co-worker Isaka." _Gee, who didn't know? _"Can you tell her she also needs to review the article for BL weekly and the arrangements for the next award ceremony? It hasn't been set up and she said she would take care of it."

Risako blinked in confusion. Aikawa wasn't just an editor; she also set up many dates and worked with magazines. "Um, Isaka-san, is there a problem? I mean, it sounds like that she hasn't been doing her work."

There was a pause before his voice was heard again. "Well, I guess you can say that. She hasn't been picking up the manuscripts from Usami Akihiko on time lately, and she's usually spacing out at the office."

"When did this start?"

"Hm, a few weeks I guess. I didn't even know she had a roommate, is there problems going on there?"

_Yeah, I'm distracting her from her work…_ Risako thought to herself. "I-I haven't noticed. I'll give her the message."

"Thank you, good bye." Isaka hung up and Risako placed the phone back. She felt a huge weight of guilt hit her. Since they began to go out, Aikawa can't think straight and it's affecting her work!

---

"Maybe the seme should be doing this instead…" Aikawa mumbled to her boss as they looked over the latest manuscript. Akihiko nodded and responded back while Misaki was chopping some vegetables, looking disgusted. It was another BL, why can't Akihiko write a normal book?

_RING!_ Aikawa looked at her phone, and gave a small smile. "Hold on, I need to take this." She stood up and walked to the other side of the room and answered. "Hello?"

Akihiko sighed and walked up to Misaki. Watching his lover chop the carrots, he leaned over the counter across from the younger man and whispered. "It's her lover."

"How can you tell that it's a lover?"

"She smiled when she looked at the caller ID and she had to talk on the other side of the room. If it was someone at the office she would be frowning and screaming." Akihiko pointed out.

Misaki just shrugged and continued what he was doing. "At least she looks happy with that call."

Akihiko then smiled and reached out to stroke Misaki's cheek. "You're so cute you know that?" He then leaned over to kiss his cheek, then his sweet lips.

"And where did that come from?" Misaki asked, blushing but kissed back.

Aikawa paced around that corner of the room as she listened to her girlfriend. "Crap, how did I forget that? Okay then, thanks so much!"

"Wait, Ai-chan?"

"Yes?"

Risako, on the other line, gripped her skirt as she spoke. "Um, I can't go tonight at the café, I have to stay a late shift."

Aikawa slummed in disappointment. She really wanted to be with her girlfriend tonight, but work always comes first. "Okay, then, its fine. See you at home then?"

"Yeah, so… so do your work okay?!"

"Um, okay then, bye." Aikawa closed her phone and started to think. _Do you work, don't I always? I wonder what's wrong…_ "Sensei, let's get back to -

Aikawa stopped in her tracks as she stared at the scene before her. The chopping board was pushed aside along with the knife on the counter. There, Misaki was sitting on the counter top, his arms and legs wrapped around Akihiko as the two forcefully French-kissed. She could hear Misaki's whimpers as Akihiko's hand made its way up his shirt. The editor took this opportunity to pull out her small digital camera and take pictures of the two before interrupting. "Um, sensei?"

The two men released each other, panting hard from the lack of air. The emerald-eye boy blushed madly as he struggled out of Akihiko's grip and tried to get back to what he was doing before. Akihiko only sighed and walked back to the couch. "Done talking with your lover?"

"Anyway the uke is in good- WHAT?!"

Akihiko quickly glanced at Misaki, giving him the 'see, I told you' look. "Yeah, you seem pretty distracted these days. So who is he? He MUST make you happy."

Aikawa's faced turned different shades of red and pink as she scrambled to look back at the papers. "L-lover? Haha, no! Just a very good friend-

"Aikawa-san, we know when you're lying. Who is he?" Misaki asked curiously.

The editor sighed in defeat. She's known Misaki and Akihiko for so long, they could see right through her. "We didn't want anyone to know yet, not that it's embarrassing or anything, but 'he' is really a 'she'." Misaki looked at her with a surprised expression while Akihiko tried not to gag. He didn't like women, let alone TWO women together. "We've been going out for about three weeks; I met her… at the café I always go to." She lied at the end, since that was Risako's business and not anyone else's.

Akihiko shook the thought out of Aikawa doing IT with another woman and looked at the papers. "Well, you seem happy, so I'm glad that you two are together."

"Usagi-san, are you okay? You sound sick."

The author just shuddered. "Two women… how do you two do it?" he mumbled placing his hand to his head.

Aikawa didn't realize that it was a rhetorical question and answered in a blasé fashion. "Oh that's easy. I just stick my fingers in her-

Akihiko quickly rushed up to her and covered her mouth. "I don't want to know! Ugh… I think I need to rest. I'm pretty sure the rest of the manuscript is okay…" The writer then staggered his way up to his room and shut to door. Aikawa looked at Misaki confused.

"I don't get it, I thought men like the idea of lesbian sex."

Misaki didn't want to show that he was disgusted as well. "I-I guess since he's gay, he doesn't want to know in detail."

Aikawa fixed up the papers and stacked them together, placing them in the folder. "Anyway, thanks for the tea Misaki-kun, I'll see you tomorrow. And how did Sensei know I had sex with her?"

Misaki just shrugged. "How did he know I was a virgin when we met? He just knows everything."

"Except lesbian sex. Anyway, bye!" Aikawa slammed the door shut and Misaki continued to chop. But he noticed that even with the editor gone, Akihiko didn't come out. Worried, Misaki took off his apron and made his way upstairs to take care of his lover.

---

Back at the office, Aikawa entered her floor only to be yelled at Isaka. "Where the hell were you?! Do you know how much work you left out?!"

_Wow, now I know how Sensei feels when I yell at him._ "Yes I do Isaka, I got the message." She then walks towards her desks and sets the papers down with Isaka still yelling at her.

"Aikawa, I know you're a good worker, but what has gotten into you? You've been slacking, have you been hanging out with Akihiko too much that his laziness has rubbed on you? _Jeez, can you be anymore rude to a lady? _

"Just give me the rest of the work idiot…" Three hours after working non-stop on the article and the reservations Isaka dropped another load of work for Aikawa to do. Slamming her head to the desk, she took out her pen and continued to edit the papers. By the time she was done it was already nine at night. "Can I go home now?" she whined to Isaka.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to finish today, but I guess it makes up for your lost hours. I'll be staying late, see you tomorrow." Isaka said from his desk. Aikawa dragged herself out of the building and took a cab back home.

---

At their apartment, Risako laid in bed alone waiting for her lover to come back. Sure, she regretted missing their night together, but she rather sacrificed their nights than have Aikawa fired for slacking off work. Minutes later, their bedroom door opened to see a tired Aikawa place her bags down and look at her in the mirror. Risako pretended to sleep as she felt Aikawa's hand weave through her hair. "Sorry." She whispered, kissing her on the forehead and leaving to the bathroom.

Now Risako felt even guiltier. Why was Aikawa apologizing for something that is not her fault? Risako canceled last minute just so Aikawa wouldn't get fired. So why…

Ten minutes later, Aikawa came back in her pajamas, her hair still a bit damp from the shower. Still awake, Risako laid still as she felt Aikawa crawl into bed and wrap her arms around Risako's waist, nuzzling under her neck. Blushing, Risako held her hand, slowly falling asleep with her.

---

The Next Evening:

Back at the office, Aikawa tapped her pen against the desk once again thinking to herself, but mostly about Risako. Once again, Risako had to work late so they couldn't go the café they wanted to try out. Groaning, Aikawa spun around in her chair, thinking how to get home earlier tomorrow so they could finally go out. But her thoughts were interrupted when something hard hit her head. "Ow!"

"Spacing out again?" the attacker asked, holding a rolled up magazine in his hands.

"So what Isaka? You do the same in your office, always thinking about that assistant of yours…"

The director's face turned red as he tried to change the subject. "T-that's not true! Anyway you have to continue working! There's more to be done."

Aikawa threw her hands in the air, grunting. "Why just me? Can't someone else check Himori's manuscript or look over the article for the fashion magazine?"

Isaka only sighed. "Sorry, but everyone is booked up with their own work including me."

"But it's so much!" she whined.

Isaka only shrugged. "Sorry, but that's how it is, and you're falling behind. Let's get to work, even that roommate of yours is concerned." He was about to leave when Aikawa sat up and said: "What?"

He turns around. "Yeah, she was wondering why you started to slack, she even called me this morning to ask if you did everything you needed to."

"R-Risako called the office?"

"Oh so that's her name, she sounds kind of cute. And yes, she called. Now stop worrying everyone, it's almost eight." When he was done, Isaka retreated back to his desk and got back to work. Aikawa sat in her chair frozen, thinking to herself.

_Is that why Risako canceled on me yesterday? Because she wanted me to work? Did she think I would lose my job? _Now that she thought about it, she said that morning 'Do your job' instead of 'Have a nice day Ai-chan'. _Wait, does she think that she's distracting me-_

Gathering her things, Aikawa logged off her computer and ran out. "Hey, Aikawa!" Isaka yelled.

"Don't worry! I'll finish tomorrow! Night!" Aikawa called from the elevator. Once she got out, Aikawa ran out of the building, not caring that she was bumping into people and forgetting to apologize or that she was running in high heels. All she cared about was seeing her Risako.

---

At home, Risako played with her tea bag in the teacup while sitting on the couch. She decided that she would wait for Aikawa and greet her properly before going to bed. But as her eyes started to close, a loud slam jolted her up, now staring at a panting and a pissed-off looking Aikawa. "Ai-chan?"

Aikawa slammed the door shut and stomped towards the brunette, fiercely hugging her. "Don't ever try that on me again!"

Risako blinked a few times. "Try what?"

"Canceling on me just because of work!" Aikawa explained, now facing her girlfriend.

"Oh that…" Risako looked down and mumbled. "I-I just thought that I was distracting you, and you might have gotten fired because of me… I don't want that to happen."

Aikawa only sighed as she pressed her forehead to Risako's. "Risako, you are distracting me." The brunette looked down eye-widen and felt guiltier. "But don't feel this way; you're distracting me in a good way."

"How is that?"

The editor only chuckled. "Everyday I can't stop thinking about you, always wanting to stay by your side. Sometimes I want to leave the office and find you and drag you into my arms. You drive me crazy." She kissed Risako passionately before speaking again. "Now I know how Sensei feels towards his lover."

Risako hugged Aikawa back, resting on her shoulder. "I-I feel the same."

Smiling, the red-hair lady kissed Risako's neck, making her uke moan. Now dominating, she pushed Risako onto the couch, nipping at her collar bone while her hands were at work, trying to unbutton her blouse. Even though she was enjoying it, Risako stopped her actions. "W-wait! What about the café? It's not that late and we could still go!"

Aikawa looked at her with lusting eyes. "Hm, let me think about that… the café can wait." She continued her ministrations to her lover as Risako moaned in pleasure.

---

Next day:

"You seem in a cheeky mood today." Akihiko pointed out as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Aikawa could only smile. "Really? Today just seems like a nice day!"

Misaki, who was leaning over the couch next to Akihiko with a donut in his mouth, looked outside: Cold and windy. Nice day? The weather in Japan has been strange lately. Akihiko whispered in his uke's ear. "They had sex."

Misaki blushed. "H-how do you know?" he asked, putting the donut back in his mouth.

"Watch this." Akihiko took a bite out of the donut while it was still in Misaki's mouth. Even though the smaller man flustered, the author told him to look at Aikawa.

"And the cherry blossoms… I wonder if they would blossom soon!" she continued on babbling mindlessly and not bothering to look at the couple.

"I told you." Misaki only shrugged as he ate the rest of the pastry. "And because she's not listening…" Akihiko grabbed Misaki's chin and pulled him into a kiss. At first the younger one struggled, but in seconds gave in and kissed back. He crawled over the couch to sit on the older one's lap, asking for more. Misaki opened his mouth and allowed his rabbit's tongue to enter as he undid Akihiko's shirt. Smiling at the lustrous Misaki, Akihiko undid Misaki's belt and buttons, sticking his hand in Misaki's boxers and made him whimper for much, much more.

While the two made out, Aikawa felt her phone vibrate and answered. It was a text message from Risako.

'Isaka told me about ur work 2day. Meet u ur office.'

The editor smiled and closed the phone. STILL not paying attention, she packed the edited papers and her pens. "Got to go to the office! Bye!" she sang happily as she left the Romantica couple alone to do their business.

---

Aikawa arrived at the office around four to find Risako sitting in an extra chair in her desk, reading a magazine. Grinning, Aikawa casually walked to her desk, as if she was ignoring her lover. "Hey, welcome back." Risako said. Aikawa didn't say anything as she logged onto her computer. "Hey…" Risako frowned, but then jolted when she felt Aikawa's agile hands run along her thighs.

"Thanks for coming."

The brunette turned red and looked back at the magazine. "W-whatever! Just do your work!"

"Of course."

Looking over yonder (1) Isaka watched carefully as the two women laughed and smiled towards each other. "Her girlfriend."

"What?" his childhood friend, and lover, Asahina asked.

"That girl, Risako? I think that's her girlfriend, and not just a roommate."

"How can you tell?" Asahina asked now staring.

"I just can."

* * *

Author's Note: Like a said, originally a one-shot, but I couldn't resist writing more! And now I've came up with a real story towards them! And don't worry, Romantica is still in there, including Junjou Mistake, Terrorist and hints of Egoist. I mean, it's also not a real story without them right? So I hope this is good and I can continue on with more reviews! Special Thanks to NyanNyanxo, Annabel Newman, Lilacbird and Esther-the-scribe for the reviews! And with thanks Lilacbird's review, I know more comedy that could be entered!

And I know that Misaki seems to be more of an aggressive uke here, but who doesn't like an aggressive Misaki? So I guess more foreshadowing with Isaka and Akihiko being suspecious... :D

Looking over yonder (1) - Okay, I couldn't resist saying that. My cousin and I are really close and we would always say that.

And sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, school is tomorrow and I'm too lazy to check.


End file.
